


"Hey Fuckwit."

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kevin gets his ass beaten.Quick and dirty fic for a friend.





	"Hey Fuckwit."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Hey Fuckwit...”

Kevin Owens, who had been on his way to lay a beat down on Shane McMahon, had turned to see who called him, letting out a startled yell when he was pounced on from both in front and behind. He had tried his best to fight back, he couldn’t really lay any kind of hits on the other men and he was soon over-run. 

He was left collapsed, panting and sore. He knew that soon enough, probably when Stephanie and Vince McMahon heard what had happened, he’d get his marching orders. He’d have to leave the company. 

He didn’t know, yet, just who had beaten him up, but he knew he didn’t have much of a choice in accepting it.


End file.
